oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Ikov
For the dungeon see the article Temple of Ikov (dungeon) Details Walkthrough .]] Lucien will give you a Pendant of lucien. Wear it, as you won't get very far in the temple without it, and take a light source. The temple is located south of the Ranging Guild and west of Sorcerer's Tower. Climb down the ladder. On this first trip, you should bring only a knife, a light source, Lucien's pendant and optionally some teleportation runes or a games necklace or a Ring of duelling. Once you're inside, go through the room (ignore the gates for now) and go down the stairs. It's dark, so you'll need a light source. Go across the room, slash the web, and grab the Boots of lightness. Then go back upstairs and go through the north gate into the room of fear with the skeletons in it (you need your pendant of lucien on to go through). Go past the level 45 Skeletons and put on the boots of lightness. Cross the bridge (your weight must be below 0kg to cross, the boots will remove 4kg when you wear them). Take the lever. You can teleport out to the bank now before next part and get your armour and weapon as you will be hanging out with lvl 61 aggressive Ice Spiders next, the lever will not disappear from your inventory at this time. Go back to the first room and find the lever bracket, near the ladder. Use the lever on the bracket and pull the lever (don't climb up the ladder before pulling the lever or else , the lever will be GONE! And you wont be able to get in). The lever bracket might be a bit difficult to spot if your gamma is dark, however if you look carefully it is found directly west of the ladder. You can now use the south gate to access the ice chamber. Go through. You'll encounter level 61 Ice Spiders. Avoid the spiders and run into the small offshoots of the main cave. Search the chests. One of them will contain 1 - 5 ice arrows. After you take them, they will respawn in either that chest or any other chest throughout the room, so keep searching until you have 30-50 arrows. The higher your range level, the fewer arrows you will need. Ava's accumulator/attractor DOES work for the ice arrows. Go to the bank. Withdraw your ranging armour, bow, and limpwurt roots. Equip your best ranging armour, bow, and the ice arrows. When you are ready, go back into the temple. Enter the chamber of fear to the north of the entrance chamber. Continue north until you see a small cave branching off to the north as the path turns west. Go inside the cave, ignoring the trapdoors, and walk up to the lever. DO NOT PULL IT YET!!! If you pull it without searching for traps, then you will fall and take 20 damage. First search it for traps, and then pull it. If you are below level 42 Thieving when you search for traps you will find nothing. Go back to the passage heading west and follow it to a door. You can now enter it, so head in. Go through the room and attempt to open the door to the north to leave. You will be attacked by the Lesarkus the Fire Warrior, level 84. Note: You can summon more Fire Warriors if you try to open the door BEFORE defeating the first one. Don't worry, to pass you only need to kill one. You could make unlimited Fire Warriors using this method, which is a funny thing. Even if you log out the warriors will remain there, so you could do some ranging training later on them if you want, but that would be a tricky thing. Despite his name, he attacks with magic, so protect from magic is a good idea. He can only be damaged with ice arrows. If you take too long, he'll tell you to come back when you're stronger, and will disappear. Once he's dead, go through the next door. Talk to Winelda the witch. She will teleport you across the stream of lava if you give her 20 limpwurt roots (UNNOTED). Accept. Go past the skeletons and enter the treasure room. You'll see level 40+ Guardians of Armadyl. Talk to them (Remember to remove your Pendant of Lucien first, or else you will be attacked). You'll be given a choice of how you would like to finish the quest. Both have the same reward (excluding the Pendant of Armadyl), so select the one that you believe in. Side with the guardians Talk to a Guardian of Armadyl. When the guardians mention about cleansing your soul, they don't mean killing you! then select the option when they mention cleansing your soul " your right, i haven't taken my yearly bath for years!" They will tell you about their god, Armadyl, who is a good god that most Saradominists have never heard of, because he left Gielinor after the God Wars, and most Saradominists only believe in three gods. Lucien has been after Armadyl's powerful staff for a long time. Lucien is really an evil Mahjarrat, a very powerful race that follows Zamorak. They will tell you that you must kill Lucien (The undead necromancer) to stop him from coming back. They will give you an Armadyl pendant once you agree to help them. This will prove that Lucien is no longer your friend, and will give you the ability to murder him. Exit the treasure room and continue down the path, past the level 82 Lesser Demons, until you find a shiny key. Take it, then backtrack until you find a ladder. Climb up the ladder and out the door to emerge outside McGrubber's Woods. Teleport to Edgeville or Varrock. Go to the house near varrock that sits between the Grand Exchange and Edgeville. Enter the house and put the Pendant of Armadyl on. Attack Lucien, who is level 14 and only has 1 hitpoint. Right before he dies, he will tell you that he will reappear in the north (as well as Ardougne, as you will discover after the quest), since one death isn't enough to defeat him. Congratulations, Quest Complete! The rewards are shown below. Side with Lucien Go through the treasure room and take the Staff of Armadyl at the back. You'll need to kill a few Guardians of Armadyl before you can get it. You cannot use Telekinetic Grab on the Staff. You cannot take more than one even if you kill more Guardians. Exit the treasure room and continue down the path, past the level 82 Lesser Demons, until you find a shiny key. Take it, then backtrack until you find a ladder. Climb up the ladder and out the door to emerge outside McGrubber's Woods. Teleport to Edgeville or Varrock. Go to the house near varrock that sits between the Grand Exchange and Edgeville. Enter the house and talk to Lucien. Give him the staff. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Reward * 1 Quest point * 10,500 Ranged experience * 8,000 Fletching experience * Boots of lightness * Pendant of lucien giving you access to the front door of the Temple of Ikov * Pendant of Armadyl * Shiny key for entering the back door of the Temple of Ikov near McGrubor's Wood * Access to Armadyl gravestone * 5 Kudos in the Varrock Museum if you talk to Minas Music Unlocked *Chain of Command *Attack5 Trivia *When Lucien says he will "Reappear in the North", this is a reference to all the Mahjarrat heading to The North to preform a ritual discovered during the The Tale of the Muspah quest. Category:Quests